Phoebe
Phoebe is a character in Crystal Story II, who was a main character in the first Crystal Story. She is a member of Mercenary Inc. She uses hammers and her element is Earth. Phoebe has a crazy obsession over hammers. She also tags along with the party during certain parts of the game and helps out in some battles. Character Info (from Crystal Story) Cheerful Phoebe really loves her hammer. She enjoys swinging it all the time and hitting things with it. Her CAPS LOCK key isn't broken, her SHIFT key is. Appearance Phoebe has short red hair, a yellow tank top dress with a green stripe, a brown-yellow saddle bag, brown boots, and a grey hammer. Her skin is lightly tanned and her eyes are brown. Also, most of the time she is shown with a mischievous look. Personality Phoebe loves her hammer and enjoys swinging it around. She constantly talks loudly, and this is revealed to be because her SHIFT key is broken (breaking the fourth wall, as a keyboard is required to type her messages into the game). Whenever she gets the chance, she often comes up with wild ideas to bop someone/something on the head with her hammer. She is impulsive and excitable, and Lina seems to acknowledge that she would attack the guardian of the Orcracle after Phoebe tells the guardian that she will attack him and D questions if she really will. Role in game When D says he needs to find the oracle, Tristam introduces him to Phoebe, who joins the party as they go through Orc Isle to find the Orcracle. She shortly abandons D when he begins his chat with the oracle. Phoebe has 320 HP and 35 MP. Phoebe has the following spells: *Bash *Attack Up All *Heal *Heal All *Earth I *Quake I Later, when the party splits up in Crystalia, D is pulled over by Phoebe, because apparently "green girl" (Lina) has broken one of the Mercenary Inc. rules: You must notify Mercenary Inc. before you accept a mission. Phoebe then accounts D for Lina's crimes and forces him to help her go to Light Tower for a mission to remove Rock from the premises. Once again, she abandons D after beating Rock. At this stage, Phoebe has 900 HP and 50 MP. She has the following spells: *Bash *Attack Up All *Heal *Heal All *Earth II *Quake I *Concentrate After the heroes destroyed the Dargon King, Carl was feared by the infected Orc clan at the north and alerts Pheobe. She later shows up before the battle with the Darc Initiate. After the Initiate was killed, she fetches the Orcracle about the situation. When the heroes climb to the top of Orc Tower, Phoebe and Carl tagged along and jump into the portal where Rita collect Dargon bones. However, after the Darc Master is slain, Z appears and shuts down the portal by his intentions after weakening the heroes, trapping Phoebe inside. After Z met his true defeat at the Rift, the heroes kept the portal open until Phoebe returns back to their world. Since she done most of the work by smashing all the Dargons while she was trapped inside, she get gifted tons of points by Tristam over D's alliance. In-battle quotes "Hey!" ''- getting hit "''Ow!" ''-getting hit ''"Hammer time!" '' ''"WOOOOOOO!!!!" Trivia *Phoebe's name along with the heroes from Crystal Story I, are taken from the ally characters from Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest. *Unlike in the first Crystal Story Phoebe's name box in cutscenes refers to her by using her name in all caps, due to the fact that she talks using all caps. *By the apparent old age of all of the other returning protagonists, players can easily be fooled into thinking that a length of time has past since the prequel, though this is contradicted as Phoebe's appearance is quite close to her appearance in the original Crystal Story. This is later partially explained in the cut-scene at the Landing, where it is mentioned by Lina that the events of the original Crystal Story occurred only two years before the events of Crystal Story II. **It is later revealed that Reuben and Tristam's beards are fake, revealing that they have not aged much at all. Kaeli looks older (though not much older) and Hiro and Rita remain largely unchanged. *Phoebe's most likely successor of the sequel game is Lina, though Mari can also be the successor due to the slot of the character in the party and the Earth element. *During her second appearance as a party member, she mentioned that "the green girl (Lina) has broken the Merc Inc. rules number 6.78", and D has to acompany her to do her task as a punishment. The number 6.78 could be a reference to the biggest Patch updates from one of the well-known MOBA game DOTA 2, Gallery 118.png|Phoebe's render from Crystal Story I 908.png|Phoebe's cutscene sprite from Crystal Story I Phoebe by izumi nyu-d9bls9i.png|Phoebe - Full Body (Izumi-nyu / DeviantART) PheobeSprite.png|Phoebe's in-battle sprite 621034.jpg|Pheobe and Reuben's full body (Steam Wallpaper) Expressions PheobeMichevious.svg References https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0u3m52ne88 Category:Characters